wikikorpediafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Wikikorpedia 위키:보호 정책
위키백과는 누구나 편집할 수 있다는 원칙 아래 만들어졌으므로, 대부분의 문서는 누구나 자료를 추가하고, 오류를 고칠 수 있도록 열려 있습니다. 하지만, 상황에 따라서는 편집을 허용하는 것이 좋지 않은 결과를 가져올 수 있습니다. 보호란 자유로운 편집을 일부 제한하는 것을 의미하며, 이 경우 일반 참여자는 문서를 읽는 것에는 제한이 없지만 편집이 불가능합니다. 또는 편집에는 제한이 없지만 이동이 불가능한 경우도 있습니다. 문서 보호는 가 실시하며, 다른 사용자는 보호를 요청할 수 있습니다. 관리자는 일반 편집자의 문서 편집이나 이동에 제한을 가하거나, 혹은 그 제한을 풀 수 있습니다. 이런 보호는 무기한일 수도 있고, 유기한일 수도 있습니다. 보호된 문서는 대개 오른쪽 위에 작은 자물쇠 기호가 표시됩니다. 자물쇠의 색은 오른쪽 그림에서 보여주는 것처럼 보호의 종류를 의미합니다. *'완전 보호'는 관리자를 제외한 일반 사용자가 문서 편집을 하지 못하게 하는 기능입니다. 파일의 경우, 새로 올리는 것도 불가능합니다. *'준보호'는 로그인하지 않았거나, 사용자 등록 후 4일, 최소 편집 10회가 되지 않는 신규 사용자에 대해 문서 편집을 하지 못하게 하는 기능입니다 *'생성 보호'는 문서(보통은 삭제되었던 문서)를 새로 만들지 못하게 하는 기능입니다. *'이동 보호'는 문서의 이름을 바꾸는 것을 막는 기능입니다. *'올리기 보호'는 파일 올리기를 막는 기능입니다. 파일의 설명을 고치는 것은 막지 않습니다. 문서의 보호나 보호 해제는 문서 관리 요청을 통해 처리됩니다. 보호된 문서에 대해 수정 제안은 해당 문서의 토론에 할 수 있으며, 관리자는 논란의 여지가 없는 요청이나, 모아진 총의에 따라 문서를 수정합니다. 공적 행위에 의한 보호를 제외하면, 관리자는 문서를 보호할 이유가 사라졌거나, 적절한 보호 기한이 지난거나, 보호를 계속 유지할 총의가 사라진 경우에는 제한을 풀 수 있습니다. 문서를 보호한 상황이 확실하지 않을 경우, 처음 문서를 보호한 관리자에게 연락을 취해보세요. 문서를 보호하거나 보호 해제한 이력은 특수기능:기록/protect에서 볼 수 있습니다. __TOC__ 보호의 종류 완전 보호 완전 보호된 문서는 관리자만 편집 할 수 있습니다. 완전 보호는 일정 기간 동안, 또는 무기한으로 시행합니다. 보호된 문서는 "편집" 탭이 "원본 보기" 탭으로 바뀌며, 사용자는 그 내용을 보거나 복사할 수는 있으나, 편집 할 수는 없습니다. 관리자는 "편집" 탭을 이용할 수 있으나, 편집창의 바탕이 붉은색으로 바뀌고, 경고가 표시됩니다. 완전 보호된 문서의 수정은 해당 문서의 토론(또는 적절한 다른 곳)을 이용해 제안할 수 있습니다. 수정 내용에 대한 총의가 모아지거나 별다른 이견이 없으면, 관리자는 보호 문서를 수정할 수 있습니다. 토론 문서에 를 남겨 관리자에게 수정을 요청할 수 있습니다. 문서 보호에 관한 요청은 위키백과:문서 관리 요청을 이용하시면 됩니다. 편집 분쟁 편집자 간에 편집 분쟁이 있는 경우, 총의를 모을 시간 동안 토론에 집중할 수 있도록 문서를 임시로 보호할 수 있습니다. 특정 사용자에 의해 편집 분쟁이 발생한 경우, 해당 사용자를 차단하는게 더 나은 해결책일 수 있습니다. 내용에 관한 논쟁이 있는 문서를 보호할 때, 문서 훼손이나 저작권 침해, 생존 인물에 대한 명예 훼손 등의 정책에 반하는 경우가 아니라면 관리자는 현재의 내용 상태를 보호합니다. 현재 상태가 편집 분쟁의 결과를 반영하고 있다면, 편집 분쟁이 일어나기 전 상태로 되돌릴 수도 있습니다. 문서 내용에 관한 논쟁 때문에 문서가 보호된 경우, 논란의 여지가 없거나 확실한 총의가 모아진 경우가 아니라면 내용을 고치지 않습니다. 관리자는 자신의 의견을 반영하기 위해서 해당 문서를 보호하거나 보호를 해제해서는 안 됩니다. 문서 훼손 문서를 보호하는 것은 위키백과의 개방 정신에 반하는 일입니다. 다수의 자동 인증된 계정을 통해 문서 훼손이 반복되는 경우, 짧은 기간 동안 문서를 완전 보호할 수 있습니다. 끈질기게 문서를 훼손하거나, 많은 사람이 주목해서 문서 훼손이 일어나는 경우, 완전 보호를 해야 할 경우도 있습니다. 계속적으로 문서 훼손이 반복되는 경우에는 해당 문서를 준보호할 수 있습니다. 문서 "역사" 검토 삭제된 문서의 경우, 관리자만이 삭제되기 전의 내용을 볼 수 있습니다. 토론 과정 등에서 삭제되기 전 내용을 검토해야 할 이유가 있다면, 관리자는 해당 문서를 복구하고, 적당한 안내문으로 내용을 바꾼 후에, 완전 보호를 할 수 있습니다. 관리자가 아닌 일반 편집자는 문서 역사를 통해 삭제 전 내용을 살펴볼 수 있습니다. 일반적인 파일 이름 "파일:지도.jpg", "파일:사진.jpg" 등 혼동을 줄 수 있는 일반적 이름에 대해서, 관리자는 완전 보호를 할 수 있습니다. 준보호 준보호는 비등록 사용자(IP 주소 사용자)나, 아직 자동 인증(등록 후 4일이 지나고, 편집 횟수가 10회 이상이어야 합니다)되지 않은 신규 사용자의 편집을 제한하는 것입니다. 인증된 사용자는 준보호 문서를 편집할 수 있으나, 편집창의 바탕이 노란색으로 바뀌고, 경고가 표시됩니다. 준보호 문서를 편집할 권한이 없는 사용자는 문서의 토론란에 틀을 붙여 다른 사용자의 도움을 요청할 수 있습니다. 관리자를 위한 길잡이 관리자는 문서 훼손이 반복되거나, 생존 인물의 전기나 중립적 시각 등에 대한 정책 위반이 일어나는 경우 "영구적으로" 문서를 준보호할 수 있습니다. 실제로 문서 훼손이 일어나지 않았는데, 문서 훼손이 일어날 수 있다는 이유만으로 미리 적용되어서는 안되며, 신규 사용자와 비등록 사용자 사이의 (정상적인) 편집 분쟁을 막기 위한 수단으로 사용되어서는 안 됩니다. 그 밖에 관리자는 다음 이유로 문서에 임시로 준보호를 설정할 수 있습니다: * (해당 주제에 대한 언론 보도 등으로) 단기간에 문서 훼손이나 파괴가 일어나며, 개별 사용자 차단으로는 대응할 수 없을 때. * 편집 분쟁에 관여된 사용자가 모두 비등록 사용자이거나 신규 사용자인 경우. 자동 인증된 사용자가 관여된 편집 분쟁의 경우는 준보호를 사용하면 안 됩니다. * 문서 훼손이나 편집 분쟁에 관계되거나 동원된 비등록 사용자가 여러 컴퓨터를 이용하여 IP 주소를 바꾸거나, 동적으로 IP 주소가 바뀌는 경우, 또는 프록시 서버 등을 통한 IP 주소 위장 등을 사용하고 있는 경우. * 지속적인 토론 문서 훼손이 있는 경우. 토론 문서의 준보호는 비등록 사용자나 신규 사용자의 참여를 막으므로, 가급적 적게 사용해야 한다. 일반적으로 본 문서와 토론 문서를 동시에 보호해서는 안 됩니다. 본 문서와 토론이 모두 보호되어 있다면, 토론 문서 등에 문서 관리 요청 등을 통해 편집 요청을 하도록 안내해야 합니다. * 차단된 비등록 사용자가 자신의 사용자토론 문서를 부적절하게 사용하는 경우. 예컨데 반복적으로 차단 해제 요청을 올리거나, 공격적인 발언을 하는 경우. 보호 기간은 차단 기간을 넘어 길게 설정해서는 안됩니다. 관리자는 토론 란의 보호 대신에 차단 설정을 통해 사용자토론을 막을 수도 있으나, 준보호를 통해 차단 기간과 토론 금지 기간을 다르게 설정할 수가 있습니다. 생성 보호 관리자는 문서 보호 기능을 이용해서 문서를 만드는 것을 금지할 수 있습니다. 이 기능은 삭제된 후에도 계속해서 문서를 만드는 것을 막는데 유용합니다. 생성 보호된 문서 목록은 특수기능:생성보호된문서에서 볼 수 있습니다. 새로운 문서 제목에 대한 제한은 미디어위키의 문서 이름 금지 목록 기능을 통해서 정할 수도 있습니다. 부분 문자열이나 정규식 등을 이용하여 보다 유연하게 대응할 수 있습니다. 생성 보호된 문서를 만들어야 할 필요가 생겼다면, 문서 관리 요청에 요청을 남겨주세요. 이동 보호 이동 보호는 일반 사용자가 문서의 제목을 옮기지 못하도록 하는 기능입니다. 이동 보호는 다음 경우에 사용됩니다: * 꾸준한 문서 이동 훼손이 되는 문서. * 문서 제목에 관한 분쟁이 있는 경우. * 눈에 잘 띄는 문서 중 굳이 이동할(제목을 바꿀) 필요가 없는 경우. 위키백과:사랑방 등. 완전 보호된 문서는 동시에 이동 보호도 적용됩니다. 완전 보호와 마찬가지로, 관리자는 자신의 선호에 의해 보호를 하는 것을 피해야 하며, 이동 보호가 현재의 문서 제목에 대한 지지 표명이 되어서는 안 됩니다. 뻔한 예외이겠지만, 문서 이동 훼손에 대해서는 이 규칙은 적용되지 않습니다. 올리기 보호 올리기 보호된 경우, 관리자가 아닌 편집자는 새로운 파일로 바꿀 수 없습니다. 올리기 보호는 파일 문서의 설명을 고치는 것은 허용됩니다. 다음 상황에서 올리기 보호를 사용합니다: * 꾸준히 훼손이 일어나는 파일 * 편집자 간에 내용에 관한 분쟁이 있는 파일 * 사용자 인터페이스에 사용되거나, 대문 등에 노출되어 함부로 바꾸지 말아야 하는 파일. 완전 보호와 마찬가지로, 관리자의 취향에 따라 보호하는 파일을 선택하지 말아야 합니다. 또한 보호가 현재의 파일 내용에 대한 보증을 뜻하지도 않습니다. 물론 파일 훼손의 경우에는 이 규칙은 적용되지 않습니다. 영구 보호 Wikikorpedia 위키의 일부 영역은 미디어위키 소프트웨어에 의해 보호되고 있습니다. Wikikorpedia 위키 사이트의 설정을 맡고 있는 미디어위키 이름공간은 완전 보호되어 있습니다. 관리자도 이 보호를 해제할 수 없습니다. 추가로 사용자 CSS와 자바스크립트 문서, 예컨데 사용자:홍길동/vectror.css나 사용자:홍길동/common.js 역시 자동으로 완전 보호를 받습니다. 계정 소유자 또는 관리자만이 이 문서를 고칠 수 있습니다. 이 제한은 ".css"나 ".js"로 끝나는 모든 사용자 하위문서에 대해 적용됩니다. 이 보호는 완전 보호와 유사한 특성을 가지고 있어 관리자는 사용자의 실수를 수정하기 위해 이 문서를 고칠 수 있습니다. 시스템이 강제하는 보호 외에, 다음과 같은 문서들을 영구 보호할 수 있습니다: * 노출이 심한 문서. 예컨데 Wikikorpedia 위키:대문, 또는 파일:Wiki.png 등. * 저작권이나 법적 공지와 관련된 문서. 예컨데 Wikikorpedia 위키:Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License 등. * 이나 처럼 많이 사용되는 틀. 여러 곳에서 사용되어 망가졌을 경우, 훼손이나 서비스 거부 공격의 위험이 있습니다. 이런 틀에서 사용하는 그림이나 틀 역시 영구 보호할 수 있습니다. Wikikorpedia 위키:위험한 틀을 참고하세요. * 파일은 영구적으로 이동 보호를 받습니다. 관리자는 파일 이름을 바꿀 수 있습니다. 공적 행위 위키미디어 재단의 직원은 저작권이나 명예 훼손 등에 대응하기 위해서 직접 문서를 보호할 수 있습니다. “'공적 행위는 공동체의 총의에 우선합니다'.” 관리자는 재단 측의 허가 없이 해당 문서를 편집하거나 보호를 해제할 수 없으며, 재단의 허가 없이 보호를 해제할 시 토론 없이 권한이 회수될 수 있습니다. 메타의 공적 행위 문서: Administrators, who have the technical power to undo protections and deletions, are strongly cautioned against modifying these edits. Official statements and past incidents indicate that such unauthorized modifications will be actively reverted, and possibly the rights of the modifier will be revoked. 연쇄 보호 연쇄 보호는 해당 문서를 완전 보호하고, 동시에 틀과 그림 등 해당 문서에 직·간접적으로 불려들여 보여지는 모든 문서를 보호합니다. 연쇄 보호는 위키미디어 공용에 저장되어 있는 파일에는 영향을 주지 않습니다. 해당 그림을 보호하려면, Wikikorpedia 위키에 복사본을 올리거나, 위키미디어 공용의 파일을 보호해야 합니다. 연쇄 보호는 Wikikorpedia 위키:대문처럼 널리 노출되는 내용에 대한 Wikikorpedia 위키:문서 훼손을 막기 위해서만 사용해야 합니다. * 연쇄 보호는 완전 보호된 문서에만 적용되며, 준보호된 문서에는 적용되지 않습니다. 자세한 설명은 bugzilla:8796을 참고하세요. * 연쇄 보호는 효과가 나타나는데 몇 시간이 걸릴 수도 있습니다. 자세한 설명은 bugzilla:18483을 참고하세요. * 틀의 경우에는 바로 적용하는 것이 적당하지 않습니다. 에 둘려쌓여 있다거나, 틀의 인수에 따라 불리는 틀의 경우, 보호되지 않으며, 틀 설명문서는 보호됩니다. 비교 표 이름공간별 보호 토론 보호 문서의 수정 요청은 문서의 토론(또는 다른 적당한 토론 공간)에서 논의됩니다. 관리자는 총의에 따라 문서를 수정할 수 있습니다. 수정에 대한 이견이 없는 수정 요청이라면 틀을 붙여 관리자가 확인할 수 있도록 해 주세요. 토론 문서는 대체로 보호되지는 않으며, 문서 훼손이 심한 경우 단기간 준보호할 수 있습니다. 사용자토론 사용자토론 문서는 대개는 보호하지 않으며, IP 사용자의 문서 훼손이 심한 경우 단기간 준보호할 수 있습니다. 자신의 토론 문서가 준보호된 경우, 사용자는 선의를 가진 인증되지 않은 사용자가 의견을 남길 수 있도록, 보호되지 않은 사용자토론의 다른 하위 문서를 알려주는 링크를 안내해야 합니다. 사용자 자신의 요청은 사용자토론 문서를 보호할 이유로 충분치 않습니다. 차단된 사용자 차단된 사용자의 토론 문서는 차단에 대한 이의를 제기할 수 있도록 하기 위해 보호되어서는 안됩니다. 사용자토론 문서의 차단은 다른 사용자가 토론 문서를 통해 차단된 사용자와의 대화하는 것 역시 막습니다. 차단된 사용자가 틀을 남용한다거나 하는 특이한 경우, 사용자토론을 이용하지 못하도록 차단을 변경하는 것이 토론 문서 보호보다 낫습니다. 사용자토론 사용이 영원히 막힌 사용자의 경우, 중재위원회 등 차단 재심의를 할 수 있는 곳을 안내해야 합니다. 필요한 경우, 짧은 기간 동안 토론 문서를 보호할 수 있으며, 차단 기간보다 길게 유지해서는 안 됩니다. 사용자 문서 사용자 문서와 그 하위 문서는 문서 훼손이나 파괴가 있었을 경우, 사용자 요청에 의해 보호될 수 있습니다. 또는 Wikikorpedia 위키 탈퇴 등 그 사유가 합당할 경우, 요청에 따라 (토론 문서가 아닌) 사용자 문서를 보호할 수 있습니다. 사망한 사용자 사용자의 사망이 확인된 경우, 토론 문서가 아닌 사용자 페이지는 완전 보호됩니다. 틀 많은 곳에서 사용되어 그 영향이 큰 틀은 노출 정도, 사용 방법, 내용 등의 기준에 의해 준보호 또는 완전 보호될 수 있습니다. 보호된 틀은 대개 틀이 붙어 있습니다. 이 틀은 해당 틀의 /설명문서를 불러서 보여주며, 일반 사용자나 비등록 사용자가 자유롭게 설명을 고치거나, 분류, 인터위키 등을 추가할 수 있습니다. 또한, 틀 설명문서는 보호된 틀에 대해 틀을 불러, 오른쪽 위에 자물쇠 표시를 보여주고, 보호된 틀 분류로 자동으로 분류합니다. 틀은 를 사용하지 않는 틀(대부분 아주 간단한 틀)에만 사용합니다. 연습장 Wikikorpedia 위키:연습장이나 다른 연습장은 원래의 목적이 새로운 사용자가 위키 문법을 시험해보고 익히기위한 공간이므로 보호하지 않는 것이 일반적입니다. 연습장은 주기적으로 비워집니다. 연습장을 오용, 예컨데 인신 공격이나, 저작권 등을 위반하는 사용자가 있다면, 해당 사용자에 대한 경고, 또는 차단으로 대응할 수 있습니다. 관련 틀 보호 문서임을 알리기 위해 문서 윗 부분에 다음 틀을 사용할 수 있습니다. 같이 보기 * 미디어위키:Protectedpagetext * 특수기능:보호된문서 * 특수기능:생성보호된문서 * Wikikorpedia 위키:문서 관리 요청 * Wikikorpedia 위키:IP도 사람입니다 * m:Protected pages considered harmful * m:The Wrong Version 각주 분류:Wikikorpedia 위키 문서 보호 분류:Wikikorpedia 위키 문서 훼손 대응